


Pie

by Allyaneedislove



Series: Castiel and Fanfiction [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyaneedislove/pseuds/Allyaneedislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds the Dean/Cas/Pie pairing on fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Title: Pie (Spinoff of ‘What is slash’)**

**Author: Allyaneedislove**

**Rating: T for language and content**

**Pairings: Destiel, Sabriel**

**Spoilers/Warnings: None**

**Summary: Castiel finds the Dean/Cas/Pie pairing on fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Don’t own SPN. Wish I did though.**

XXXXXX

 **Cas:** Dean! Why have you cheated on me with pie? Am I not good enough for you anymore?

 **Dean:** Cas what the hell are you talking about?

 **Cas:** The people online told me you have a sexual relationship with pie.

 **Dean:** Dude have you been reading fanfiction again?

 **Cas:** Yes but what they say is true is it not?

 **Dean:** No Cas not always.

 **Gabriel:** What’s wrong? Trouble in paradise?

 **Dean:** Shut the hell up asshat!

 **Sam:** Dean be nice to Gabriel. Please for me.

 **Dean:** Why should I? He’s and assclown.

 **Gabriel:** Yeah okay big boy. But what did you do to piss Cassie off? Must have been something?

 **Dean:** He thinks I cheated on him!

 **Gabriel:** WHAT!! IF YOU CHEATED ON HIM I WILL KILL YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!!!

 **Dean:** I DID NOT CHEAT ON HIM. HE THINKS I HAD SEX WITH PIE?! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL?

 **Gabriel:** WITH PIE!!!! *falls on floor laughing*

 **Dean:** It’s not funny!

 **Sam:** Dean how could you? *laughs*

 **Cas:** Does no one see how serious this is? The love of my life cheated on me.

 **Sam:** Cas, Dean would never cheat on you. Especially with pie!

 **Cas:** Are you sure Sam?

 **Sam:** Positive!

 **Cas:** Okay I trust you then. Now why does it say that we are on crack? What is crack?

 **Dean:** Oh God he’s reading crack-fics. Cas stay off fanfiction.

 **Cas:** As you wish Dean.

 **Gabriel:** Stop shoving your tongue down my baby bro’s throat Dean!

 **Dean:** I’ll do that when you stop shoving _your_ tongue down _my_ baby bro’s throat!!

 **Gabriel:** Okay. Truce?

 **Sam, Cas:** NO!!!

 **Dean, Gabriel:** *snickers*

 **Dean:** It’s like telling rabbits to stop having sex.

 **Cas:** I do not understand that reference!

 **Dean:** That’s okay Cas. Want to go have sex?

 **Cas:** Yes!

 **Gabriel:** Now that we are alone Sam, how about I show you what a dirty fozzie?

 **Sam:** Um okay!

**A/N: Tell me if you got that last reference. Be on the lookout I might do another story like this one and I might put Bobby and Crowley in it.**


End file.
